Broken Heart and Lullabies
by ShadowHuntress16
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Please just read and review. It's not that good. But please no flames!


Disclaimer: I don't own it. FFX and X-2 and it's charactors belong to Square Enix and the song lyrics belong to one Mr. Brad Paisley, I just rearanged them and took out some lines to make it fit into my story better. Throws up hands PLEASE don't sue!

AN: You have been forwarned that this is a very sad one-shot FF with a bitter-sweet ending. Spelling errors may pop up, just don't kill me plz!

_Italics_/ **Bold **Lyrics

**_"We watched her drink her pain away a little at a time_**

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind"**_

He had lied that sniveling little Fayth lied to her. He told her he would be waiting for her and he wasn't! She should have known better then to believe it to be true. Since that day, Yuna had slipped deeper into depression with each passing day. Lulu, Wakka, Paine and Rikku were all worried about her.

**_"Until the night"_**

Night after night she dreamed of him, during the day his memories haunted her. Until one night. Yuna was sitting in her hut, memories lashed out at her, things he'd said. She couldn't take it anymore, he was dead and thre was only one way she would ever see him again. Yuna took one of her own guns out and, shaking uncontrolably with tears streaming from her eyes, raised it to her head... and pulled the trigger.

"**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_**

_**And finally drank away his memory**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Then the strength she had to get up off her knees"**_

Lulu, who had been on her way to Yuna's hut from talking with the others, heared the gunshot and ran to Yuna's hut and screamed at the sight that welcomed her. The scream, thankfully didn't reach to the beach where it would have atraccted that other villagers back from Besaids Annuel Festival of Candles. It did however bring Wakka, Rikku and Paine, who had all stayed behind, running to the hut. Lulu threw herself into Wakka's arms, crying, while Wakka himself held Lulu to him and wept. Paine embraced Rikku who was crying uncontrolably, while Paine could only stare in shock. Clutched in Yuna's hand was the one and only picture she had of Tidus.

**_" We found her with her face down in the pillow_**

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life"**_

Spira's world was shaken with the death of ex-spherehunter and former High Summoner Lady Yuna.The following weeks were difficult, long and full of tears as Wakka and Lulu made arrangements. Rikku and Paine occasinaly helping when they were ask to. They decided that Issaru would preform the Sending since he had not only been closer to Yuna then Donna, but he was also, a lot nicer. There was going to be a short public service for the people of Spira in Luca, and the funeral would be in Besaid, for family and friends only.

The only people who went to Besaid's cemetary to burrie Yuna were those she was closest with. Paine had refused to go at first, she kept insisting that she wasn't all that close to Yuna, but in the end she went with the others. It was raining when they got there. Yuna was burried under a rare Saphire Willow tree, with siverly blue bark and emerald green leaves, the colors were so close to the colors of Yuna's eyes. The eyes they would never see again.

**_"And when we burried her beneath the willow_**

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby"**_

It wasn't even a week later, when Tidus appeared in the ocean. It took him a few moments to recognize where he was, but when he did he put his fingers to his lips and blew. The whistled echoed long into the distance. He was happy to be back, but so unaware of what he would find in the tiny village of Besaid. He swam swiftly to the beach, which was, oddly enough to him, empty. He took the familiar path to the village and entered it. Only to find it empty. Tidus was in the middle of the main road, where he saw Yuna summon her very first aeon Valefor, all that time ago. He was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice Wakka and Lulu emerging from the temple. He rushed over to them.

"Hey guys, where's Yuna?" He asked. Tears sprung into Lulu's eyes and she turned and went back into the temple.

"Uh... did I say something wronge?" Tidus scratched the back of his head. Wakka looked at him. He didn't want to have to tell him, so soon after he came back, but there wasn't anybody else who would do it eaither and the longer he waited the worse it would be.

"We need ta talk." He said. "Fallow me."

Tidus got an uneasy feeling, what did he do? Was it something he said? He pushed the thoughts away. It was only when they arrived at the cemetary when Tidus really started to feel uneasy. He followed Wakka to a newly covered grave and raised an eyebrow at Wakka, who only nodded twards the headstone. Tidus' eyes looked over at the headstone and as he read the name, he back up a few paces, shakeing his head in disbeliefe, before collapsing to the ground.

Shakeing with a sudden rush of cold he asked, "When? How?"

Wakka told him everything from the time he had dissapeared to the present moment. Tidus griped the lush grass in his hand. He had been too late. Taken too long. It was his fault he knew it and no one could convince him otherwise. The light in his darkness, was gone, because he had taken his time.

**_"The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much he blamed himself_**

_**For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath"**_

A year went by, and Tidus sliped deeper with every day, every drink. He stayed in Besaid, but it didn't help. He was able to drink until he couldn't feel that pain but in the end no amount of alcohol, tears, or yelling his apologies to the sky and endless ocean ontop of the hill could make him feel any better.

**_"He finally drank away his pain a little at a time_**

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**_

_**Until the night"**_

One night after much drinking, the memories he had been trying so hard to beat back, burst forward. Each one hurting more the the one behind it. Shaking with dispare, he decided it was time. He finally accepted the fact that she wasn't comeing back, and if she couldn't come to him, he would go to her. He took a gun from the shelf, the only thing he had of hers, wrote a note to the others, sat on his cot and pulled the trigger.

**_"He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_**

_**And finally drank away her memory **_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Then the strength he had to get up off his knees"**_

Tidus wasn't found until morning. It didn't surprise Wakka when he found him, he had been expecting it for sometime now, but it still struck home. Lulu felt the same as Wakka, but Rikku, who had been told what happened, was beside herself, almost as distraught as when her cousin had killed herself. Paine, who had never met Tidus was dragged to the funeral by Rikku who claimed that she wanted her their for 'emoitional support.' It was Rikku who found Tidus' note while they were going through his belongings. She read it out loud to everyone:

_Dear Wakka, Lulu and Rikku,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I could not go on living, there was nothing for me to live for._ _I was sitting here tonight just thinking about her, and something someone once told me came back to me. 'When a love bird finds its mate it stays with that one other love bird forever. And when one of them dies, the other loses it's will to live, so it starves itself to death just so it can be with it's mate again.' I feel it is the same way with me and Yuna. Do not cry for me, I was already dead. Insted be happy for Yuna and I have found eachother again. It is my last wish, that you all have good times again. Happy times, laugh, and think of us when you do. Don't let us be forgotten._

_Tidus _

_**"We found him with his face down in the pillow**_

_**With a note that said 'I'll love her 'till the end.'"**_

The note made Tidus' death more bareable, but it still stung. In such a short time two people so close to them had departed for the Farplane. But they lingered on, and would not forsake Tidus' last wish, they would never forget the two lovers who met their own end too soon for ones so younge.

They once again called upon Issaru to preform the Sending, it only felt right as he had preformed Yuna's sending and Tidus was Yuna's lover. It was a short service held in the Besaid temple, where they reflected on the good time with Tidus. Afterwards they went again to the cemetary and burried Tidus next to Yuna.

**_"We laid him next to her beneath the willow_**

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby."**_

"You're back." she said.

"I am back... I'm home." And somewhere on the Farplane two younge lovers embraced.


End file.
